The Gummy Bears last Rein
by Cloud-Obsessed
Summary: its a story of a Girl who risks her life for 2 orphans that Gummy bears took from her. the story takes place in A world control by gummy Bears.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: a sticky situation

I stared into the bright headlights of cars passing me by. All of the people these days had pretty much died out but there was still a few hundred of us that wouldnt give up.  
many people had comited devistating crimes. I have almost measured myself of doing the same.  
i scared my self and i have thought about comiting a crime i guess its hard to dewl now.  
i Stared at the sign above the door to my house.i walked in and was greeted violently.

Kat:Luna I missed you where have you been

Luna: i have been out ok searching for a job agian if i dont get a job soon we wont be able to live here anymore Kat

Kat: why is that luna

Luna: the gummys are going to want the rent arent they

Kat: where would we go

Kat stared at me with sad eyes i didnt know what to tell her the gummys were evil to all they believed that they had a more superior race to us humans i didnt care as long as the three orphans,Rin, Mystic, and Kat, were takin care of

Luna: honstly Kat i dont know wheres Rin and Mystic?

Kat looked at me then a sad frown ran across her face.

Luna: Kat what happened

Kat: the gummys took them they took them away they said you had to pay to get them back

Luna: The gummys are way to pushie lately i told them im trying and now they comit kidnapping on a dieing breed.

i began to cry my life has been horable ever since the Gummy Bears have takin over life as we know it

Luna: Kat take care of the house lock the doors and dont come out for anything got it im going to settle this now and once and for all

i walked out the door not paying attention to the people staring at me as i walked down the streets toward the main base

Luna: hello Officer

gummy Officer: oh hello human why do you come to our base we dont allow humans to enter our military establishment

Luna: but officer im just looking for two orphans have you seen them

Gummy Officer: Mam we dont allow humans on our military establishment!

Luna: guess what

Gummy Officer: what

Luna: im getting hungry

A smirk crossed my face as i tackled the officer and began to tare him apart the sweet taste was unforgetable as soon as i finished i stared at the unmaned patrol office and got an idea i walked over to it and slowly began to reach for the intercom

Luna: (voice amped by the intercom) Dear gummys i have to inform you that the officer at office 461 will not be seen ever again and please feel free to call the cops because you are all next i will not back down i will not be weak i will kill you Gummy Bears!

a soft siren could be heard in the distance i sighed i thought wow finaly i cant wait ive been waiting for the time where humans become the top once agian! 


	2. Chapter 2 the last patrol

Chapter 2: The Last Patrol

I saw the lights as they began to get closer to where i sat i knew i had no other choice but to go with them, if i didnt they would be after Kat and i already had two orphons to track down. I sat there and stared at the two senial Gummys that pulled me along the Pavement to the grotesc Car that they so seemingly patroled in. one looked down at me in disgust while the other tryed to look Clam and casual.

Gummy Patrol #1: these darn humans are getting to brave we should have just killed them all while we had the chance

Gummy Patrol #2: a-are y-you s-sure shes g-going t-ta be o-ok in o-our c-car?

Gummy Patrol#1: stop yur studderen you idiot we'll be fine and by da way if yur that worried i handle it by myself

I knew that the second patrolman was scared of me i only had to make that fear even more intense before he left me with the old timer.i sighed knowing that my night was going to be hectic. i have been in the Gummys prison before and i swore i would never go back. i Broke my promise to Rin and Mystic.

Luna: you know your patrol cars are slow i mean the buss would be hellofa lot faster

Gummy Patrol #1: shut yur Trap yer have no idear what yer talkin about

Luna: can you speak english please I cant imagin ever seeing you two going through collage

Gummy Patrol #2: may-maybe y-you should be q-quiet now h-human, P-paul im n-not gonna b-be able t-to s-stay with th-this hu-human

Luna: Oh so your names Paul Good to know how are you?

Paul: Frank yer know we aint sopposed to tell them darn human our names yahear

Frank: So-sorry P-paul

Luna: you two need consoling

Paul: Shut up yer makin me flustered

Luna: well since you Morons havent brought it up yet the names Luna Redrum

Paul: i didnt want ter know yer name Miss Redrum

Luna: you two are thick do something for me Paul Spell Redrum Backwords

Paul: if it will get you to shut up fine M-U-R-D-E-R there you happy

Luna: What dose that spell

Paul: Well it spells Murde...

Paul all of the sudden got real quiet and he seemed to be a bright pale color he gulped and stared at the rearveiw mirror at me.

Luna: oh so you have heard of my family about time i thought that was forgoten

Frank: P-paul what i-is i-it?

Paul: her family is a family that was feared not so long ago because they had come very close to killing our domint King Gummy they just dissapeared one day and now we have their Daughter in ther back seat of our Patrol Vehicle.

Frank sat there staring at Paul and I looked ahead in the road and snikered

Luna: Hey guys

Frank:...

Paul:...

Luna: ok then see you two in gummy hell

A screech of tires came soon after words the dumb patrol men had run the car into a wall luckly i walked away but the gummy bears well i cant say what happened to them but i knew that i would live up my mother and fathers legicy and i would beat them at it I swear I will see the day the Gummy bears Die out completely and now i live by that plege to stay and fight For Freedom and For Rin and Mystic!


	3. Chapter 3 a Close friend

Chapter #3: A close Friend

I walked down the never ending streets toward a place where i knew i would be safe. i stoped in frount of a large house, one of the last large houses that was owned by humans. as i walked up to the door i heard a scream from within i burst through the door and looked into the hallway.my Close friend was being attacked by none other then a gummy bear.

Luna: Rina!!!!

Rina: Put down my cat you stupid gummy bear

i just noticed the gummy bear was holding Ragmuffin Rinas most treasured cat

Luna: Rina are you ok?

Rina: just peachy

Rina continued to struggle with the gummy bear until she finally pryed the gummy soaked cat from the angry gummy bears melting arms. he was melting because she had pulled a lighter out of her pocket and began burning him.

Luna:Melt that gummy

Rina: finally are you ok Ragmuffin

Ragmuffin was licking the gummy bearjuice from her fur then she lept out of Rinas hands and ran away from the distressed Gummy bear

Rina: yup shes fine

Rina turned her attention to the gummy

Rina: you ever EVER **EVER** touch my cat ever agian and those little burn marks on you melting arms will be worse!!!

the gummy bear ran out of the house still melting.

Luna: hehehe who wants Melted gummy for dinner

Rina: Luna i heard your intercom what have you done?

Luna: nothing

I stared at the ground and got real quiet.

Rina: what happened then

Luna: they took...

Rina: what? what did they take?

I looked at Rina ina gloomy stare and then a tear rolled down my cheek.

Luna: Rin and Mystic

Rina looked at me ashtonished

Rina: and what about Kat

Luna: shes fine i just dont know what to do now i have half the gummy police force after me and i have already killed 3 of them

Rina: whoa wait three

Luna:the officer at the entrance and the two patrol men in the wreck

Rina: you where in a wreck you are to reck less who knows who you are

Luna: so far 2 dead gummys

Rina: and why did you come to me for

Luna: i need your help

Rina: your out of your mind

Luna: i want you to take care of Kat

Rina: no No N-O i will be with you i have waited for someone to come up to that door and ask me to help them in getting rid of the gummys and im not going to sit in the sidelines and watch you through yourself out there and i want to be rid of them i can barely keep them out of my house for some odd reason they want my cat and now they are after my friend no no im gonna ...GGGGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR... let me help you

I stared at my friend and almost began to cry but then i relized there was work to do

Luna: alright

This is the begining of the human fight back and we are leading it!!!


End file.
